Saber amar
by Yellowred
Summary: Draco vive destruindo os corações das garotas de Hogwarts. O que acontece quando uma o despreza? ::Terminada::


"N/A:Não é uma fic tão romântica quanto às outras ::D/G::, mas quebra o galho. E eu achei ela até meio engraçada! Nem os personagens, nem a música me pertencem, a fic não foi escrita com fins lucrativos".  
  
  
  
SABER AMAR  
  
  
  
Música: Saber Amar - Paralamas do Sucesso  
  
  
  
Ele entra no dormitório gargalhando.  
  
- Vocês viram a cara delas? Essa finalmente valeu a pena! Ela parecia um berrador... - tomou fôlego para respirar - não parava de gritar! Enquanto a outra não parava de chorar. E se eu não saísse rápido de lá, não sobraria Draco Malfoy pra contar história!!  
  
Ele se jogou na cama, sorridente, e Crabbe, então lhe perguntou:  
  
- Quem será a próxima, Draco? - ele estava bem ansioso.  
  
- Não sei, acho que nós já acabamos com todas da Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa, não? Então devemos partir pras da Grifinória, apesar de serem muito bobinhas, tem algumas bonitinhas... Vamos começar pelas do 6º ano.  
  
- Dumbledore não iria ficar irritado se soubesse? - perguntou Goyle.  
  
- Claro que não! Vocês não acham que um bando de garotas iria atrás do diretor pra falar que eu parti o coraçãozinho delas? Dumbledore não iria se importar muito, diria que são coisas de adolescentes, o que é mesmo.  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy desde seu 6º ano fazia com que as garotas, com seu charme Malfoy (eu acho ele o tal, sim!), se apaixonassem por ele e depois as largava ou então fazia com que uma o pegasse com outra garota, provocando uma cena de ciúmes, que às vezes acabava em tapas e puxões de cabelos, e ele adorava isso. Já estava, agora no seu 7º ano, com uma fama de galinha, mas continuava a enganar as meninas, elas achavam que acabariam ganhando seu coração, mas Draco não se envolvia sentimentalmente, era um Malfoy. Ele nem sabia se tinha sentimentos, que não fosse a ambição.  
  
  
  
A crueldade de que se é capaz  
  
  
  
Deixar pra trás os corações partidos  
  
Todas as armas do ciúme tão mortais  
  
A sucção às vezes é um abrigo  
  
  
  
- Eu to te dizendo Gina, ele ta caidinho por mim!  
  
- Eu não sei não...ele não tem uma boa fama, Kay...  
  
- Claro que não tem! Ele é Draco Malfoy, o louro lindo da Sonserina, não poderia ter boa fama. E ele ta me dando bola, eu não posso perder uma chance dessas! Olha lá, ele não para de me encarar.  
  
Gina virou a cabeça em direção a mesa da Sonserina e viu que o garoto de cabelo platinado realmente olhava para sua amiga. Mas ela achava que ele estava apenas iludindo-a como ela já tinha ouvido de tantas outras garotas.  
  
- Acho que você deveria tomar cuidado, ele pode despedaçar seu coração...  
  
- Que coração nada, Gina! Eu só quero uns beijos e pronto, não gosto nada de sentimentos. Você sabe que eu vou ficar com John quando ele voltar da França. Nós nos gostamos desde de pequenos, você sabe! O Malfoy é só uns beijinhos!!!  
  
- Táá bom, você que sabe!  
  
Gina viu, apreensiva, Kay piscar um olho em direção a mesa da Sonserina. "Eca!", pensou, ela não gostava de louros, preferia os morenos, como Harry Potter, que estava sentado junto de Hermione e Rony. Ela deu um suspiro olhando pra eles. "Quem dera que alguém me encarasse daquele jeito... ah, Harry..."  
  
Mas nem tudo foi como Kay planejou...  
  
  
  
- O que você esta fazendo, Kay?  
  
- Escrevendo uma carta a John. Descobri que amo Draco, não posso engana-lo. Estou terminando com ele.  
  
- Você não pode terminar com John por coruja, ainda mais por Draco Malfoy, ele não gosta de você!  
  
- Claro que gosta, Gina. Eu sei que sim - dizendo isso ela soltou a coruja que estava indo a França.  
  
- Kay, você sabe do que falam de Malfoy. Ele fez chorar a metade das meninas acima de dezesseis daqui de Hogwarts, como você pode acreditar?  
  
- Ah, Gina, você ta com inveja! Só fica aí correndo atrás do Harry Potter, tem que arranjar um garoto que goste de você, como Draco gosta de mim.  
  
- O Harry gosta de mim...  
  
- Só se for do mesmo jeito que ele gosta de Hermione, como irmã... - ela viu que Gina assumia um semblante triste - Oh, Gina, não fique assim, eu sei que você vai achar alguém que goste de você. Me desculpe, eu sei que você não está com ciúmes...  
  
- E ele não gosta...  
  
- Vamos esquecer isso, Gina? Já estamos atrasadas. Aula de poções, menos pontos pra Grifinória... o Profº Snape vai adorar...  
  
  
  
Na semana seguinte Gina estava lendo um pequeno livro sobre gnomos no dormitório quando Kay entra correndo e se joga na cama, chorando. Gina já imagina o que pode ter acontecido, mas mesmo assim pergunta.  
  
- O que aconteceu, Kay?  
  
Kay, ainda com o rosto no travesseiro, responde numa voz abafada.  
  
- O que aconteceu? Ele me chutou, Gina... - antes que Gina falasse, ela continuou - e não venha me falar que você me avisou...ele parecia sincero - ela se sentou na cama, soluçando - eu realmente achei que era verdade.  
  
Gina sentou-se ao seu lado e a abraçou.  
  
- Era Draco Malfoy, Kay, ele não poderia ser sincero... Mas vamos esquecer ele, eu acho que você tem uma coruja pra mandar pra certo alguém da França, não?  
  
  
  
- Foi ótimo eu ter ficado espiando, Draco. Eu não podia perder ela arregalando aqueles olhos azuis... Foi muito engraçado!  
  
- É Goyle, foi mesmo, mas a Kay bem que era bonitinha. Mas sabe, ela em disse uma coisa muito engraçada... - ele se levantou e fez uma voz feminina - "um dia você vai se apaixonar por alguém e esse alguém te abandonará como você faz com todo mundo,Malfoy" - ele e Goyle caíram na risada - Draco Malfoy gostando de alguém? Que tola...  
  
- É...  
  
- Qual a próxima da lista?  
  
  
  
Saber amar  
  
Saber deixar alguém te amar  
  
  
  
E enquanto Draco seguia a sua lista "pegando" as garotas da Grifinória, Gina se surpreendeu com o pedido de namoro repentino de Harry, mas não deixou de aceita-lo.  
  
Só que não estava sendo como ela sempre desejou.  
  
Harry era bem possessivo e não desgrudava de Gina, morria de ciúmes de todos.  
  
  
  
- Hermione, eu nunca pensei que ele fosse assim, tão mandão... - ela iria completar com um 'parece você', mas resolveu ficar quieta.  
  
- Ah, Gina, é que estes dois últimos anos, Harry tem perdido muitas pessoas queridas, acho que tem medo de nos perder também. Ele vive dizendo pro Rony cuidar de mim e tal...  
  
- Gosto muito de Harry, mas não sei se dá pra agüentar. É estranho ele de repente se declarar pra mim e não deixar eu fazer mais nada...  
  
- É...ele mudou bastante... (o grande Harry está chato e rabugento!!!)  
  
  
  
Nas masmorras da Sonserina...  
  
- Agora só falta uma pra terminarmos com as do 6º ano, Draco.  
  
- E quem é a última?  
  
- Gina Weasley... - Crabbe coçou a cabeça, pensativo - não me é estranho...  
  
- Hum! Ela é a pequena Weasley, irmã de Ronald Weasley e namorada de Harry Potter! Isso vai muito divertido!  
  
  
  
Harry puxava Gina pela mão, ela parecia resistir.  
  
- Ah, não Harry, eu não quero ir...  
  
- Gina, não custa nada você ficar lá comigo...  
  
- Eu não vou ficar com você. Eu vou estar na arquibancada não fazendo nada, enquanto você estará treinando. Preciso terminar as lições, Harry...  
  
-Depois você termina, va...  
  
Harry não terminou de falar. Uma voz arrastada vinda por trás o interrompeu.  
  
- Isso não se faz, Potter. Obrigar a Weasley a ficar te vendo montado numa vassoura rodopiando igual a uma barata tonta? Você não vê que ela não quer?  
  
- Não enche, Malfoy. Vamos, Gina.  
  
- Eu não quero, Harry. - ela parou de andar.  
  
- Não insiste, Potter, deixa ela aqui comigo. - Ele lançou um olhar malicioso a Gina.  
  
- Eca, Malfoy! - isso fez o queixo dele cair - não preciso de você pra me ajudar, sei me cuidar sozinha. - ela soltou-se da mão de Harry e lhe disse - Eu vou estar na sala comunal. - e saiu indo pra lá.  
  
- Malfoy, seu idiota. Olha o que você fez!  
  
- Xiii, Potter. Se ta com medo que ela se agarre com o Creevey?  
  
- Ah... - Harry deu as costas e saiu para o campo de Quadribol, não ia dar trela pro Malfoy.  
  
"Quer dizer que eles não estão se dando bem? Vai ser mais fácil assim...", pensou Draco.  
  
  
  
A quem não veja a onda onde ela esta  
  
E nada contra o rio  
  
Todas as formas de se controlar alguém  
  
Só trazem um amor vazio  
  
  
  
Draco bem que tentava, mas Gina nem ao menos deixava ele falar! Ela estava sendo muito mais difícil do que ele havia pensado. "Ela não é tão bobinha assim..".  
  
  
  
- Gina!  
  
- Que foi, Kay?  
  
- Olha lá o Malfoy, olha!  
  
Gina virou a cabeça em direção a mesa da Sonserina e viu que o garoto de cabelo platinado (dèjá vu) a olhava, ela ficou nervosa.  
  
- Eu já reparei - continuou Kay - faz um tempão que ele não tira os olhos de você.  
  
- Mas eu não sou boba pra cair na dele... não quis dizer isso, você não foi boba, Kay, ele te enganou!  
  
- Tudo bem, Gina... Fico feliz que você não se iluda com ele também! E como vão você e Harry?  
  
- Ah, Kay, eu já não estou agüentando essa super proteção dele! Mas eu gosto muito de Harry...  
  
- E falando no grude...  
  
- Gina, o que você vai fazer depois do almoço?  
  
- Não sei, Harry...  
  
- A gente podia...  
  
  
  
Draco não estava acostumado a ser rejeitado daquele jeito, como Gina fazia. E de algum modo ele gostava. Achava que ela ficava linda com as bochechas rosadas de ira, estava começando a ficar obcecado por ter Gina. Ele corria atrás dela para fazer o que sempre fazia com as outras meninas: iludi-las. Mas se fosse com outra ele já teria desistido, só que com Gina ele estava encarando mais o que como outra conquista, mas sim como uma vingança a Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
Tudo tinha um limite, e o de Gina, já havia se esgotado. Não era por aquele Harry que ela havia se apaixonado, mas sim por um Harry, descontraído, engraçado, nunca mandão. E foi por isso que ela terminou com ele. E o mais estranho é que quando ela terminou Harry não parecia triste, mas sim aliviado. Ela nunca chegou a entender essa reação.  
  
E foi por estar pensando sobre a atitude estranha de Harry, que Gina trombou 'acidentalmente' com Draco.  
  
- Você não olha mais por onde anda, Malfoy?  
  
- Pelo que eu saiba era você que estava distraída. E, mudando de assunto, onde esta o carrapato Potter?  
  
- Não é da sua conta, mas eu terminei com ele...  
  
Draco sentiu no fundo um aperto no estômago, mas ignorou a sensação de alegria que se manifestou, mantendo seu rosto neutro.  
  
- Ah, ta... é bom saber que você não vai ter mais um carrapato Potter...  
  
Gina queria voltar logo pra sala comunal, mas perguntou.  
  
- Por que?  
  
- Porque aí ninguém vai reclamar se eu fizer - ele se aproximou de Gina abaixando a cabeça e encarando-a nos olhos. Gina começou a ficar sem graça com a aproximação dele, mas não deu tempo para reclamar - isto.  
  
Mal terminou a frase, Draco pôs sua mão na nuca de Gina puxando-a para aproximar seus lábios dos delas. E um beijo aconteceu.  
  
Uma parte de Gina dizia: "larga dele, larga!", mas a outra parte insistia: "é ele, é ele!!". Gina confusa acabou mordendo o lábio de Draco, afastando- o. Ele ficou surpreso com aquela reação, mas parecia ter gostado.  
  
- É, Weasley, você não é tão santa com eu pensei.  
  
E mal acabou de dizer isso ele sentiu uma mão não sua cara, lhe dando um tapa. Talvez ele a agarrasse de novo pra mais um beijo, mas ela havia saído correndo, então não saberemos.  
  
  
  
O amor te escapa entre os dedos  
  
E o tempo escorre pelas mãos  
  
O sol já vai se pôr no mar  
  
  
  
Gina nunca havia sentido aquilo: um misto de raiva e satisfação. Ela tinha vontade de ir lá e estapear Draco de novo, mas aí vinha a vontade também de beija-lo. E isso acontecia toda vez que via ele, por isso resolveu evita- lo.  
  
Mas Draco não parecia nada confuso. Queria de novo a dona daquele beijo, mas não pelo antigo prazer de irar Harry Potter, mas por desejo. Ele simplesmente a queria, mas Gina parecia não colaborar. Ele estava começando a ficar impaciente.  
  
  
  
Kay estava preocupada com Gina. Ela ultimamente andava receosa, olhando para todos os lados, parecia que estava fugindo de alguém.  
  
- Gina, o que ta acontecendo com você?  
  
- Comigo? Nada...  
  
- Você parece que ta, sei lá, fugindo de alguém...  
  
- É, eu to mesmo. To tentando escapar de alguém que não sabe amar... posso acabar me ferindo...  
  
- De Harry?  
  
Gina ficou meio hesitante, mas contou.  
  
- Não, de Draco Malfoy.  
  
- Ah, não você também! O que esse Malfoy faz com a gente, hein?!  
  
- Não sei também... Mas ele tem um beijo tão bom...  
  
- Xiii, Gina, acho melhor você tomar cuidado, ou se não vai acabar que nem eu... ainda bem que John me perdoou daquela vez!  
  
- Não se preocupe, Kay, eu estou tomando cuidado. "Pelo menos to tentando não me jogar nos braços dele..."  
  
  
  
- Draco! Draco!  
  
- Que foi Crabbe?  
  
- Você já conseguiu pegar a Weasley? - perguntou Goyle.  
  
- Não - Draco respondeu desanimado - mas eu já cansei de tudo isso... chega de enganar as meninas...  
  
- Olha, Goyle- falou Crabbe em tom de deboche - eu acho que o Draco ta apaixonado...  
  
- É, Crabbe, e eu acho que é pela Weasley... - falou rindo.  
  
- Cala boca seus idiotas, eu Draco Malfoy gostando de alguém, ainda mais de Gina Weasley? Nunca! - "É só uma atração, nada mais", ele tentava se convencer.  
  
  
  
- Weasley espera!  
  
- Me deixa Malfoy, vá atrás de suas fãs! Hogwarts tem um monte querendo aperta sua bunda!  
  
- Aposto que você também!  
  
Ele ouviu o sarcasmo que havia na voz de Draco e não pode deixar de rir. Ela parou e virou pra ele.  
  
- Fala logo. Hagrid esta me esperando.  
  
- Gina eu quero você. - seu rosto estava sério, mas não havia arrogância em suas palavras.  
  
- Ah, claro, acho que só falto eu pra sua coleção de corações despedaçados. Desista Malfoy.  
  
- Não. Com você é diferente. Eu não sei, nunca senti isso, aliás, nunca senti nada. Você faz isso e eu gosto. Eu quero você.  
  
- Você me quer, você me quer. Eu não sou um objeto pra você ficar querendo, não estou exposta pra você me desejar e...  
  
- P**ra, Gina. Será que você não entende que eu gosto de você?  
  
Os dois se olharam espantados. Ela, pela sinceridade com que ele falou aquilo e por que suas pernas estavam começando a empurra-la para cima dele e ele, por achar que nunca iria dizer aquilo com tanta convicção e justamente pra uma Weasley. A parte de Gina que tentava a empurrar para Draco dizia: "Beija ele, beija!", mas havia a outra que alertava: "Ele é um Malfoy, não gosta de ninguém". 'Ouvindo' isso ela se recuperou e controlou suas pernas. Tentou fingir indiferença.  
  
- Não acredito nisso. Você está mentindo.  
  
- Você sabe que é verdade.  
  
- A única coisa que eu sei é que vou me machucar se acreditar. Você não se deixa amar.  
  
Ele deu um passo na direção dela, aproximando-se mais.  
  
- Se você tentar nunca vai saber. - ele começava a erguer seu braço para passa-los em volta de sua cintura. Mas ela os tirou.  
  
- Não. Já sofri com Harry, não quero mais.  
  
- Esqueça o Potter - ele colocou os braços em volta dela e desta vez ela não os tirou.  
  
- Não sei... - "Afasta ele, Gina, afasta!" , a outra revidava: "Ele gosta de você! Beija ele, beija ele!".  
  
Ele puxou-a, estavam agora colados, Draco sussurrou perto de seus lábios.  
  
- Deixa eu te amar... - e ela deixou. Passou o braço pelo seu pescoço puxando-o mais pra si.  
  
A parte interior de Gina festejava: "Isso, Gina!! É ele, é ele, vai fundo.", e a outra resmungava: "Mas ele é um Malfoy...". Gina afastou seus lábios de Draco dizendo:  
  
- Ah, calem a boca!  
  
Ele a olhou, espantado.  
  
- Que foi?  
  
- Nada não... - e tapou sua boca, beijando-o.  
  
  
  
Saber amar  
  
É saber deixar alguém te amar  
  
  
  
FIM  
  
"N/A:E ae gostaram? Mandem reviews!!!!" 


End file.
